Juvi's God
by brokensoul0917
Summary: Good old boy Richard here has gone bad. He is sent to a place for the unforgiven, Juvi. Later there he meets a girl who is bad to the bone and two guys who can be some of the best pals ever. Guess what's also new? The warden's daughter is hitting on him.
1. Prologue

"There have been times when I felt as if my body was being torn, limb from limb.

And then I heard a sweet voice, calling my name.

At first, I thought it was my mother, but my mom was never good at singing.

I looked up, seeing a girl with dark hair humming a charming tune.

It had a nice theme to it and it made me smile.

But the pain inside of me had graced its way to my heart.

The girl fell on top me, her breathes becoming short and her eyes closing.

She coughed out blood, staining my shirt.

I pushed her off, my own eyes closing as I laid there.

Silently…"

"Excellent poem, Richard. Would anyone like to criticize him? Yes, Daniel."

"Uhm, I gotta use the bathroom."

I was never actually the popular boy in class. People didn't like me due to the fact that I was always a goody two shoes. They'd laugh at me and ruin my hair which was always gelled down. I had to look like a gentleman everyday. Momma always told me that before she died… She was the only person who would understand me and after a while, I was sent to a foster family. I have 5 other sisters and 3 other brothers. Only 2 of those children are the original children. Everyone else is adopted. I guess that doesn't make me the special one. That's alright. It's actually fine with me. I like being within the crowd. Standing out just doesn't fit me.

"Uhm, Richard…"

"Yes, Violet?"

"W-Would you-"

"Go on a date with you?! Y-Yes! I'd love to."

"Oh, Richard no! I was just wondering if you would be able to do my Math homework."

"Oh, uh, sure."

I was always known for being the smart one. Well, I did wear glasses, had a pocket for pens in my shirt and everything. I was the perfect geek, except for the acne problem. Never had a zit, pimple, black head, call it what you want, in my life. Well, I guess I took good care of my skin. They'd still pick on me, putting me in to lockers. I mean, I had taken karate classes and been a fighter, but violence wasn't one of the best ways to solve problems, though… That was my opinion of it. They gave me wedgies, laughing at me as I dangled from the flag pole. Teachers sometimes giggled as they pulled me down. Well, that was alright.

"Richard Grayson, please come to the office."

"Ooooooohh, good boy Richy got in trouble?"

"I-I did not!"

"Richard, you are hereby invited to the Awards Ceremony to receive a trophy for getting the highest average: 97.89!"

"T-Thanks."

I also had a stuttering problem. It's alright. I learned to live with it. People didn't really make fun of it. Each time I was called in to the office, people would always mock me saying that I either did something good or bad. Usually, they'd tell me that it was something bad, just to get on my nerves. I shrugged it away, but that was alright. In the lunchroom, I had absolutely no one to talk to. People have no friends, right? Well, that was my case. I was the loser of the bunch. Sometimes, bullies would take away my lunch money, but that all changed when we adopted another boy in the family.

"R-Richard! This is nonsense! This poem is nonsense, I tell you!"

"Chill Mrs. H, it's just about sex."

"But it is inappropriate!"

"Wearing your breasts that low is inappropriate."

"Principle's office now!"

And then, girls started to like me more.

"R-Richard…"

"Sup, V?"

"Wanna go on a date?"

"Sorry, babe."

"B-But…"

"Who's gonna do your math homework now, huh?"

And I was called in to the principle's office more and more.

"Richard Grayson, to the principle's office."

"Woo hoo! My man, Rich!"

"It ain't nothin', but stealin' his pants."

"Ha ha!"

And then, there was the time when every kid bowed down to me. I was known as Rich, the man whore or-or even Rich, the bitch by girls. But most of all, I was known as Richard, the God.


	2. The Meeting

**Sorry for it being so short. The chapters will get longer. I promise. And by the way, I need reviews to keep me going. DX  
**

I was walking home from school. My hands inside my pockets as the wind beat my body. I didn't watch the weather that morning so I had absolutely no idea what the weather was going to be like. In the morning, it was sunny and everything was good, but somehow all of that changed. As I walked out, almost everyone either went on a bus or they took their car and drove away. I had absolutely no one to help me get home and I didn't take the bus because we couldn't afford it. Sighing lightly, I kept walking reaching my house and opening the door. There was a light coming from the living room and as I walked in, I noticed the TV on, but no one was watching it.

"Creepy," the coldness from my mouth collided with the warmth of the room. The feeling was incredible and I was finally home.

I took the remote in my hand and clicked the power button and the image on the television slowly turned in to noise and then faded away. My hands shivered lightly as I dropped it back on the soft, red cushion. I sat down on it, taking my shoes off, untying the laces slowly. I looked out the window, the rain pounded on the windows. It looks like I came home just in time as the rain started. And I thought hail the size of golf balls would slowly start pouring down like in the movie, "The Day After Tomorrow." A classic, really. Showing us the consequences of not caring for where we live. Actually, my family had started recycling and taking better care of everything. But why was the TV on? We all knew that when no one was watching it, it had to be off and stay off.

As I tugged on the sleeves of my shirt, I straightened them out and ran a hand through my black hair. You know… My foster mother always told me that I had very nice features. Blue eyes and black hair wasn't very common amongst the people. A breathe escaped my mouth as I exhaled, my whole body shivering with excitement. We have a test tomorrow and studying is my number one priority. Walking in to the kitchen, I gasped. There was a huge mess! Sauces everywhere, bread on the windows… It was so surprising. Shielding my eyes from the scene, I turned around and thought for a moment… Am I dreaming? I rubbed my eyes and let my body twirl itself to the kitchen. Looks like I had to clean up the mess.

After an hour, I finally cleaned everything, maybe even a few couple of things that I didn't have to clean. Chuckling to myself, I ran up the stairs and entered my room. It was… Divided. My bed was pushed against the other side and so were my stuff and what I saw… Was another boy. He looked maybe around my age, two or three years older. Curving my brow, I let out a small question, "Who are you?"

The boy looked up from his PSP and looked at me, smiling. He threw the game system on the new bed and walked up to me. He was very tall, taller than dad. And his eyes were a beautiful shade of gray mixed with blue. Now, I may not be talented and an expert in the area of hair, but, his was brown, but not just brown! It was like a shade of brown mixed with dark black highlights. On his ear, he had a scar that ran down to the end and both of them were pierced around five times. I didn't count. He looked down at me, putting a head in my sleek black hair and let out a small and simple explanation," Hey twerp, I'm William… Will, for short and I'm your new room mater and brother."

A gasp escaped my mouth as I stared at the older boy. He looked so cool, and he was going to be my brother?! That meant wedgies all the time. He slowly bent down to my level, whispering lightly in my ear, "You're cute." A soft giggle escaped his voice as I looked in to his blue eyes tinted with gray, asking a question," Really?" There was a moment of silence before he raised his hand and looked at me," No!" And then he smacked me. This is when I understood he was going to change me.


	3. The Curse of all Gifts

**I know, I didn't go in to detail. Forgive me. -sigh-**

** Writer's block. But I tried... :/  
**

"Richy, they won't know."

"They will find out."

"No, they won't."

"They always do."

"Ah, but I was never caught so you won't be either."

His voice faded in to sound noise. I turned the walkie-talkie off, my own body starting to shiver. I was trapped in the school's freezer. How did I get in to this situation? Unknown. It just happened as it did. I sat down on the cold floor, looking at the beef that dangled from a pole. Meat, it was good when it was cooked. Now, back to where we were. Ah yes, I was explaining to you how I got in to this. Well…

The transformation had begun.

"Walk up to that girl and ask her out."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Why not, man?"

"She doesn't like me. She only wants me to do her homework."

"Okay. Dude, listen to me. You look cool, she won't even recognize you probably."

"I still have the same black hair."

"It's spiked up."

"I still have clothes."

"Jeans and a leather jacket, man."

"And what about this toothpick?! What's with this? I definitely do not enjoy it in my mouth."

"Well, I'm not Mary Poppins."

"Wha-"

"Just go!"

So that was basically that was how Will's first day started, embarrassing me. He gave me a light push and I walked to that girl. Her brown hair sparkled in the light and her eyes gave off a blue glow. She was beautiful. I knew that it was time for me to finally talk to her about something other than Math homework. I bit my lower lip and poked her lightly. She jumped up and turned to me.

"Why hello there stranger," Valerie's soft voice said.

"I'm not a stranger."

"Then who are you?"

"Go on a date with me and I'll tell you my name after."

"I see. I like bad boys."

"B-Bad boys? I-I'm n-"

"Pick me up at 8 tonight. We'll go to the movies. You pay."

She handed me a piece of paper with her address and phone number. Did she really not recognize me? I hadn't known. In either case, I turned to Will and waved the piece of paper. He clapped his hands and walked to me, putting a hand on my head.

"I knew you could do it, short stuff."

"Shut off."

"What was that you said to me?"

"Nothing!"

"Shut up?... I think you're catching on."

So we didn't exactly go to the movies. Instead, I stayed at her place. Her parents weren't home. They were out on their own date. As I sat and waited, I stared at her walls, counting the flowers on the wallpaper. As I heard footsteps coming down the stairs , I got up, holding out my hand with a smile. Instead of seeing dressed Valerie, I saw a girl in a red bra and a red thong. Her hair was down and her eyes were closed.

"Valerie?"

"Hm?"

"Why aren't you dressed?"

"This is dressed, stranger."

"Wha-"

And once more my what was cut off. The girl jumped on me, wrapping both of her legs around my waist. She put her lips on mine and the two of us fell on her couch. I thought about what was going on. Was I, Richard Dick Grayson, actually kissing Valerie Milas? It seemed so. And so, we kissed the night away. And finally, it got to the moment of truth.

"You have protection?"

"Huh?"

"Ya know, so I won't get pregnant."

"You want to have it at such an early age?"

"I'm not a virgin if that's what you're asking."

"No… I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About asking you out. I didn't want to go out with some whore!"

"What?!"

"You heard me, you slut."

I turned around and grabbed my jacket. It hung over my shoulder as I slammed the door. She came running after me. Valerie Milas ran after me.

"At least tell me your name!"

"Richard Grayson."

She stood still, dumbstruck. I kept walking on, angry. Why did I ever decide to ask her out? If I was some hormone raged guy, I'd be probably on top of her at this moment. No. I was still the nice boy Richard.

"You what?!"

"I left her stranded, the whore…"

I told Will.

"You're amazing."

"What?"

I wasn't cut off. Hm, getting better.

"You're hard to get. Just amazing…"

Will patted my back. I smiled.

"But now, what we will have to do is find the old coleslaw in the school's fridge and dump it over that chick."

I nodded.

That night we went to the school. We'd put the cole slaw in a small bucket and when she'd open her locker, it'd spill over her. And that's how I ended up here, stuck. I kept sitting, thinking. Just a couple of hours ago, I had an erection and now, I wanted to humiliate that prostitute.

Suddenly, the door opened. I saw Will's body, but his head was bleeding.

"Will!"

I ran to him, holding his body. On his back, there was a gun tied to his jacket. I touched it. I heard sirens outside. I closed my eyes, feeling tears in my eyes.

"Richy, my dear boy, be a bad boy. Please. They found me…"

I heard him take his last breathe. I took the gun and threw it somewhere, taking one last glance at my older brother. I felt as though he was truly my brother. I sniffed and ran, hoping to never encounter this thing ever again. I nodded to myself, I'd complete his final wish. I'd be the worst guy ever.

And so, my story had begun…


End file.
